


Enterprise Crowd - Snowy Christmas Special

by Synapsida



Series: Enterprise Crowd [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, they get lost in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synapsida/pseuds/Synapsida
Summary: A mission gone wrong. A landing party stranded in a snow storm. A relationship that needs some serious alone time.She is our mutinous Lieutenant Reader, part of Enterprise IT.He's her commanding chief engineer.And they're 60 inches deep in snow.Please enjoy your christmas fluff!





	1. Chapter 1

A bitter cold wind tore at the sleeves of your life-support suit, ripped back the cowl of your jacket exposing your ears and eyes and nose to the freezing cold. The lace you had been absent mindedly chewing on while you tried to ignore your slowly freezing finger tips slowly turned into ice.  
„Fuck that Vance.“, you yelled over the howling storm and loosened your grip on the railings before you, swinging slightly in your climbing harness.  
„Why did no one bother to install a remote service system before?“  
„Dunno.“ Vance replied and the marshmallow like silhouette you could make out in front of you seemed to shrug.  
„Like, you know - in fucking summer. When the fucking sun is shining. And my fingers are not fuck-„  
„If I have tae here that word one more time, Y/N, I’m gonna need ta take disciplinary action.“ sounded a ruff scottish accent over your intercom.  
The silhouettes shoulders shivered suspiciously.  
„And to answer yer questions: Because the summer sun would melt yer pretty right face af.“  
The silhouettes shoulders shivered more violently now and you could hear a muffled laughter over the intercom. Raising one hand you gestured over to the figure, tracing your neck slowly with your index finger as a warning.  
„Aye, Mr. Scott. Understood, Mr. Scott.“, you muttered. Vance made obscene gestures with his hands.  
„Now get the job finished, I dinnae want you two frozen to that relay.“  
„Aye, Mr. Scott“, you replied, your voice flat and hopefully devoid of any mutinous emotions.  
Vances voice buzzed over the intercom as well in affirmation of your orders, then the intercom went silent.  
„Fuck you, Vance.“ you mouthed in his general direction.

* * *

Finishing work on the relay was once thing.  
The 400 meter climb back down in the icy cold was another.  
As was being basically chained to Vance during the whole ordeal.  
„So, Y/N“ he said, an inkling of amusement lingering in the corners of his mouth.  
The whole descent was painfully slow to begin with and his piercing blue eyes measuring your face didn’t help.  
„You and Mr. Scott.“  
„Is there nothing else you wanna talk about?“  
„What? Nearly half a kilometer up in the air? Tied to my beautiful co-worker in the freezing cold? Nah.“ he snickered. Everyone else you’d have head butted into oblivion given the chance and similar circumstances, but you and Vance had spent so much time together stuck in one awkward position or the other working on some absurd problem, you knew your banter was nothing to worry about.  
You may have hated him at times, but god if there was one person on the Enterprise you could trust, it was that idiot.  
Which didn’t mean you’d grace him with an answer to his incredulous question though.  
„Aw, c’mon. You’re the chief engineers girlfriend, ain’t ya?“  
„Am not.“ you muttered in return, pursing your lips.  
„So…“ Vance took a deep breath and snickered. You rolled your eyes as you braced for the inevitable pun. „Did things … cool down between you too?“  
You groaned in return.  
„I’m not gonna answer that, Vance.“  
„C’mon. We’ve known each other for what? 5 years?“  
You shrugged and counted the meters left to the ground and your pickup point. This was not exactly a matter you wanted to discuss with your co-worker, even if said co-worker happened to be Vance.  
Mr. Scott was kind and fun and a bullhead for sure. You two matched wits and temperament. But he was your superior and an established work relationship didn’t just change over night. Well. It did. Which was the whole point. You huffed, frustrated and now slightly angry.  
„Don’t give me that look, Y/N.“, Vance let a few centimeters of your safety rope at a time slip through his fingers, while you reattached the locking hooks.  
„It’s difficult, okay?“ you muttered once again and hoped your words would get lost in the storm.  
„It’s not. Only in your head.“ Vance waited for you to reattach the second locking hook.  
„He’s my boss. He’s our boss, Vance. And he’s a stubborn know-it-all.“  
„Oh, I can hardly imagine you two getting along then.“ his chest vibrated with a chuckle you didn’t hear, but feel.  
„I’m going to kick you, Vance.“  
„With your attitude at work, that’s probably a lot of make-up-sex, huh?“  
„That’s it“ you growled and jerked your knee upward. Well, it was a honorable try in defense of your general dignity, but being all marshmallow-y it was more of comedic reenactment then a real fight. You swung in your ropes for a moment, Vance rocking with laughter at your feeble attempt in self defense.

„Lieutenant Y/L/N, Lieutenant Scofield! Report to the bridge, have you encountered problems on your way down?“ that was Kirks smooth baritone over the intercom and you wondered how long the bridge had been listening in. Too long probably. That was another thing: the prying of Mr. Scotts fellow commanding officers. Captain Kirks smirking and Doctor McCoy always finding a reason to do your examinations personally. The sly dog.  
You tried to death glare Vance with little effect and answered for the both of you since he was biting into his glove to contain his laughter.  
„Everything’s fine, Captain.“  
„The wind has picked up by exactly 20m/s for the past five minutes and atmospheric interferences will make a transport back impossible within the next 15 minutes, Lieutenants. I advise you to head back as soon as possible.“  
„Right, Sir. We’re already on our way.“  
As the wind picked up speed, so did the two of you.

* * *

  
„Three minutes and 15 seconds remaining until the window for transporter activity is shut for the next couple of hours.“ Mr. Spocks sonorous voice pierced the silence on the bridge. The captain was leaning back in his chair, one arm resting comfortably on the console of his captains chair while listening to his vulcan officers assessment.  
Bones was standing to his left side, arms crossed in front of him and tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. He did so unconsciously, it was one of his little habits whenever a landing party was confronted with potential problems. Kirk smiled all to himself, cherishing the things he noticed about his crew that others might’ve missed.  
„3 minutes.“  
„We’re on the ground.“ the Lieutenants voice cracked over the intercomm, the signal was getting worse by the minute. Were it not for the miracle work of Mr. Scott - on a normal ship they’d have already been stranded down there until the storm would’ve passed.  
„We’re approaching the pickup point now.“ Lieutenant Vances voice cut through the bridge now.  
„2 minutes and 45 seconds.“ the Vulcan said calmly.  
„Stand by for transport in 30 seconds.“ that was Mr. Scotts voice now, also over the intercom as he insisted on overseeing the transport himself.  
„Shit.“ Kirks eyebrow quirked ever so slightly and he exchanged a glance with Bones.  
„We forgot the diagnostics tricorder.“  
„Forget it, Lieutenant, we’ll pick it up later. Go to the pickup point.“  
„We can’t run diagnostics on the relay without it. I’m gonna fetch it.“  
„2 minutes.“ the Vulcan turned around in his seat for a half glance at his captain.  
„Yer absolutely not, Lieutenant. Get on the pickup point right now.“  
Seconds passed in silence. Again.  
„Mr. Scofield ready for pickup.“  
„Y/N get yer feet on there NOW.“ Mr. Scott was fuming. Kirk could practically see him, his fingers flying over the console of the transporter.  
„One minute.“  
„Y/N has reached the relay, Sir. She’s running, Sir.“  
„Oh, she better is.“  
„Mr. Scott. You will not have time to energize the transporter system a second time. by my calculations …“  
„Yes, Mr. Spock, I know.“ Mr. Scotts voice sounded more distant now, as if he’d stepped back from the console.  
Kirk pushed a button on his chair.  
„Mr. Scott, report please.“  
„I’ll transport Mr. Scofield to the Enterprise.“  
„25 seconds remaining.“  
Someone said something over the planetary intercomm, but thesignal was too mangled to make anything out.  
„Lieutenant Uhura.“ Kirk stated simply, nodding over to his communications officer. She responded with a curt nod and an „Aye“ and got to work.  
„I’m planetside, getting my engineer.“ said the voice of Mr. Scott again.  
„5 seconds.“  
And then he energized the transporter signal.

* * *

„Well.“ began Doctor McCoy, stepping forward ever so slightly.  
„If their temper isn’t going to trigger a global warming event down there, nothing else will.“  
Chekov and Sulu both chuckled at the notion. Kirks lips turned into an amused half smile.  
„I’ll have a look at Mr. Scofield, Jim.“ he then said and turned his back to the bridge.  
„Mr. Spock. Please calculate when we’ll be able to transport again. Mrs. Uhura please inform me as soon as you’ve extracted some information from that last transmission.“

* * *

„Are you mad?“ you yelled over the howling storm, staring at the chief engineer standing there only in his uniform.  
„Oh ye really think that’s the right way to start this conversation, lass?“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff  
> I name thee: Fluffy McFluff

You stared at each other for what felt like a full minute in the freezing wind, although merely seconds passed.  
„It’s bitter cold here, Sir. And you aren’t wearing a life suit.“  
„I would’nae have to, if someone would listen for once.“ he barked and stepped over to your side, leaving a visible trail in the snow.  
You perked your head to give him some clever retort, but he cut you short with what resembled some sort of low growl containing all his disapproval.  
„There’s a starfleet safehouse a mile east. Get going.“

You lifted an eyebrow at him and he laughed that short barking laughter again.  
“What, lass? Ye think this old engineer doesn’t have trick or two up his sleeve?“

When you arrived at the safehouse you were frozen to the bone despite your thick clothing and didn’t even want to think about how the scotsman felt.  
It was more of a hut then a safehouse if you had to be completely honest. The walls could use a paint job and at least one of the windows looked like it was more of a decor then a functioning piece of architecture.  
„You serious?“  
„Ye wanna sleep outside?“  
„Yeah. No. Fair point.“ you conceded and headed inside with him.

The inside of the warehouse - hut - was only marginally better - the wind whistled through a window that couldn’t be shut completely anymore and by morning the snow would’ve piled up to the roof. Kirk personally would’ve to shovel you out of that.  
„Ah, look, lass. They got a fireplace.“  
„How .. romantic.“ you offered.  
The scotsman gave you a serious side eye, then went on to grab some firewood - conveniently stacked in a corner of the room - and began starting a fire in the open fireplace. It did seem rather archaic for starfleet, but who knew how long this hut had been defying the storms of this planet.  
„You were a boyscout?“ you lifted your eyebrows, sitting down on the edge of one of the cots in the room. It was still too cold to slip out of your environmental suit. Guilt  pinched at your gut.  
„Boyscout“ he huffed and stared at the small flames already licking up at the wood he had placed down.

„I’m a scotsman, Y/N! I grew up with this.“ he almost seemed cheerful now. Which was better than having a fight about your stubbornness.  
„Father always took me out camping when I was a laddie.“ he continued, poking the fire with an iron stick.  
„We’d go fishing. Have a campfire. Ah, good times.“ he chuckled to himself while the fire started blazing, engulfing the first small log of wood he’d carefully placed there.  
„You make it sound like it was a hundred years ago, Monty.“ you answered and immediately felt the blood rush to your face at the use of your term of endearment for her. It had just slipped out of your mouth and you bit your tongue for its betrayal.  
The chief commander turned around to face you - his face had gone soft, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He was a handsome bastard. Tall and with muscles in the right places and a small tummy the uniform usually hid away.  
„I am an old man, lass.“ he answered and, after making sure that the fire was really going now, threw another log into it. The flames shot up. It would be warm in no time in the small room.

„Getting older by the minute.“  
„You’re not that old.“ you carefully avoided another term of endearment, instead started pulling at the zipper of your suit.  
„Old enough for ya.“  
Instead of an answer, you just rolled your eyes.  
Aside from being loyal and occasionally funny he was also stubborn enough to cover for a donkey if there was ever need for it.  
You slipped out of one arm of your suit in silence and listened to the storm outside howling and ripping at the hut. Listened to the fire crackling and your own heartbeat.  
„Ye should come over here.“ he said.  
„And sit on the ground? Eh. No.“ you slipped out of the other arm and then straightened up to slip out of the rest of the uniform. Too busy for a moment you didn’t notice the chief engineers eyes on you immediately - only when he looked up and you realized that you were only wearing a shirt and shorts did you make the connection between his expression and his half parted lips. You had seen that expression on his face before. A few times in fact. And the first time you saw that face was back when you had shared the first night together.  
You shuddered involuntarily and turned your face away.  
„Nothing I haven’t seen before“ he muttered, his voice in its lowest register now.

Goosebumbs crept up your arms despite the warmth of the fire.  
„Oh“ you looked over your shoulder and smirked at him.  
„Have you been spying on me, Mr. Scott?“  
„I should, maybe you’d be more willing to follow your orders then?“  
„Way to ruin the mood, Mr. Scott.“ you shot back and pulled a blanket of the nearest cot to wrap yourself in it.  
„Ye did think i’d just gonna let it pass?“ he poked the fire once more, then added another log.  
„I had hoped you’d fall for my charm.“  
He raised his eyebrows and closed the distance between the two of you. His face was stern and earnest and full of intent, it took your breath away when he turned you around with one hand.  
„But I already have, Y/N.“ he said. A soft expression settled in the corner of his eyes, the tug at his lips.  
„I have a long time ago.“ his hand cupped your chin - his rough fingertips, still cold from the weather outside. You lifted your own hands and put them on his. Hot and cold. There was always a faint smell of oil and electronics on him and that other part that made him him.  
Your eyes found his and you smiled a little. He bent down - oh he was definitely your type how could you ever have denied that? - and placed a small kiss on your lips.  
You sighed.  
„I’m sorry.“  
He quirked his head a little, like he always did when something caught him by surprise.  
„Lass, I need to put the date down.“  
„Oh, shut up.“ you laughed.  
„I should call Mr. Scofield. Wait.“ he ducked away from your hands and flipped open his communicator.  
„You don’t.“ you snatched it out of his hands, still laughing and threw it on the bed.  
He chuckled, a beaming smile on his face. His right arm caught you while moving and pulled you close, right into his tight embrace.

You could drown in his arms. Surrender to his tight grip forever. A warmth that had nothing to do with the flames filled your heart and made it pump frantically.  
„Yer a bullhead.“ he whispered. You could feel his lips moving at your ear now.  
„I learned from the best.“ you muttered your voice fluttering uneasy.  
The scotsman chuckled. A low, warm rumble that tickled down your spine. He gently pushed you backward until the hollow of your knees hit the cot. You stood there for a second, his  free hand, the one not nestled around your hip, moving up to your hair, burying itself wistfully.

Another gentle push from him, toppling you onto the cot as gentle as possible.  
„Ye need to lemme under that blanket“  
You had to stifle a laughter at the engineer gently pulling with two fingers at the blanket.  
„If you ask that nicely.“   
He pushed back - just a little, not letting go of you but creating enough space to pull another blanket over the two of you.

Then he climbed onto the cot as well - some shuffling and shoving and a bit of laughter. His lips in your hair and on your forehead, he pulling you half over him like a separate blanket until you lay in his arm, the both of you fitting barely so on the cot.  
„No one move now.“ his voice was raspy at your ear. His lips tugged at your earlobe, the soft skin of your neck almost lazily.  
„I hate you.“ you sighed, leaning into his warmth and idle caressing.  
„Ye liar.“  
You smiled to yourself. He was right, of course.

 


End file.
